I Have Something To Tell You
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV Sheldon - Sheldon a quelque chose a dire a Leonard, il cachait le secret depuis le debut de leur collocation mais il ne pouvait plus le gardé plus longtemps et decide de lui avoué.


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Big Bang Theory - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Sheldon/Leonard

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic.

**I Have Something To Tell You :**

**POV Sheldon  
**

Un jour alors que Howard & Raj quittait leur soirée Halo, j'avais pris la decision de parlé avec Leonard de quelque chose que je cachais depuis le debut de notre collocation, et je devais lui dire, je ne pouvais pas supporté delui caché plus longtemps surtout que cela le concerne aussi.  
Je pris mon courage a deux main et lui dit :

**"Est-ce que je peux te parler, Leonard ?"** je lui demandais  
**"Oui que t'arrive t'il"** demanda Leonard inquiet  
**"Quand on a commencé à habiter ensemble je ne t'ai pas tout dit"** je lui avouais  
**"C'est à dire ?"** Demanda Leonard  
**"Je suis gay, je n'ai jamais été attire par les filles, c'est pour cela quand il y à Penny ou d'autres filles je ne suis pas à l'aise, pareil avec Amy. Amy n'a été qu'une couverture, mais on n'a rien fait"  
"Merci de ta confession Sheldon"** dit Leonard

Je decidais de lui montré mes sentiments donc je me levais et j'allais deposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Leonard

**"Je vais me coucher"** je lui dis

Je partais dans ma chambre ne sachant pas la reponse de Leonard, mais je savais qu'il etait surpris je le laissais un peu comme il etait et je savais que dans pas longtemps il viendrais dans ma chambre pour en parlé.

Quelques minutes aprés, Leonard tapait a ma porte, je lui ai ouvert ma porte et il me dit :

**"Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?"** Demanda Léonard.  
**"Ce n'est pas compliqué et c'est évident"** je lui dis sans le regardé  
**"Tu es attire par moi ?"** demanda Léonard surpris  
**"Oui"**  
**"Depuis combien de temps ?"** Demanda Léonard  
**"Depuis le début qu'on vit ensemble, mais surtout que tu as commence à sympathiser avec Penny, j'en ai été jaloux"  
"Je ne savais pas..."  
"Personne ne le sait, je sais caché mes sentiments"  
"Oui..."  
"Maintenant avec le baiser tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi réellement"  
"Sheldon..."** dit Léonard  
**"J'espère que ca va rien change entre nous, je ne veux pas briser ce que j'ai avec toi..."** je lui disais tristement

Je ne voulais pas que ce que je lui ai fait, change a tout jamais notre relation, j'aime Leonard, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis et je ne veux pas qu'apres le baiser il me dise de partir d'ici...

Léonard se rapprocha de moi pui s'asseyait pres de moi, me pris la main et me dis :

**"Je n'ai jamais été avec un homme, mais je veux bien essayer avec toi, on ne brisera rien entre nous."  
"Je ne veux pas que tu te forces, c'est juste que je ne pouvais plus le caché, il fallait que je te l'avoue"  
"Je ne me force pas, je veux vraiment essayer avec toi"** dit Leonard qui posait un baiser sur les lèvres de Sheldon

Depuis ce soir la j'etais dans une relation avec Leonard ou on etait un couple et je l'aidais petit a petit pour que notre relation soit une des meilleures.

**END**


End file.
